This investigation represents a secondary analysis of four studies of elementary and secondary pupils centering on, or containing information relevant to, the self-concept. The present analytic focus is on self-concept change and development. Current work in progress deals with whether the locus of self-knowledge--the view that knowledge about the self is internal or external--changes with age. Specifically, we have studied whether older or younger children hold different views about which people (adults, peers, or the self) have the greatest knowledge of the consensual (overt, visible, exterior) or subconsensual (covert, invisible, interior) components of the self-concept. The results show that younger children believe that adults know what they are like better than they themselves do, not only with regard to external characteristics (intelligence, looks, morality) but also with reference to inner thoughts and feelings; adolescents are much more likely to feel that they themselves know best what they are really like deep down inside. Partial correlation indicates that about two-fifths of these differences are attributable to the younger child's greater respect for adult authority. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Morris Rosenberg. "Contexual dissonance effects: nature and causes." Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes. August, 1977, in press. Morris Rosenberg. "Beyond self-esteem: some neglected aspects of the self-concept." Paper presented at the Annual Meeting of the American Sociological Association, New York City, September 3, 1976.